


Love Is in Your Cards

by TheBobcatHews



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Multi, One Shot, Post-Anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBobcatHews/pseuds/TheBobcatHews
Summary: Now a Senior High School student, The Mistress of the Cards, Kinomoto Sakura receives a surprising proposal from her longtime boyfriend Li Syaoran.





	Love Is in Your Cards

Kinomoto Sakura walked gleefully, dressed in a beautiful kimono, admiring the lights, the people and the festivities of the Summer Festival. Now a seventeen-year-old girl with her second year of high school finished, the Mistress of the Sakura Cards had grown into a gorgeous young woman, letting her hair grow past her shoulders. People would often compare her beauty to her late mother. Especially her boyfriend.

She turned around with a warm smile as she admired Li Syaoran, handsomely dressed in a yukata, also looking around the various tents of the festival. The two were together for so long but for her, it was still like a dream. To still be with the boy she fell in love since she was a little girl.

"Enjoying yourself?" Syaoran asked her as the two kept walking.

"Of course!" She answered happily. "You know how much I love these festivals. It's just too bad Tomoyo couldn't come with us."

"I know," Syaoran said sympathetically. Then he gave her a smile and whispered. "At least I have more alone time with you."

Sakura blushed like a tomato and giggled. He could still make her feel like a love-struck schoolgirl.

The night was a beautiful one and the young couple enjoyed it as much as they could. Sakura had bought some interesting and old-looking things for her father, a bag of different candies for Kero and also things for both Touya and Yukito, which she had a hard time choosing.

"You miss them." Syaoran said as he helped find something for the two.

Sakura sighed and nodded. "Touya's been gone for years now and Yukito left not so long after."

"Only because you convinced him too." He reminded her.

"Well, I didn't want him here just because, you know," She lowered her voice. "Because of Yue. It was clear that he was hurting because Touya left, so of course, I advised him to travel abroad as well."

"He wanted your permission." Syaoran explained.

Sakura huffed in annoyance. "He knows I'm not his ‘owner' or ‘mistress'. I'm his friend. I wanted him to be happy."

"That is why I love you," Syaoran said with a low and loving voice as he moved a streak of hair from her forehead. "You always worry about the ones you love so much."

Sakura blushed again and quietly whispered. "I love you too."

After finishing their shopping, the fair was almost closing, so Sakura suggested them to go home but Syaoran asked her to come with him to sit with him by a nearby river. They found a bench and both sat, appreciating the view.

"Beautiful." Sakura said.

"I couldn't agree more." Syaoran said looking at Sakura.

"Are you tired?" Sakura asked.

"Why?"

"Well, you wanted to come here," She motioned around where they were. "I thought you wanted to take a rest from all the walking."

"I'm used to it." He winked with a mischievous tone.

Sakura bumped her shoulder against his, smiling.

"Actually," Syaoran's tone changed to a more serious one. "I asked you here because of something else."

Sakura tilted her, now very curious. "What is it?"

"How long have we been officially together?" Syaoran asked looking directly into her eyes.

Sakura ducked her head so a second. "Since we were around 12."

"Almost five years now." Syaoran stated.

Sakura simply nodded.

"Sakura," He turned to face her better. "I know you and I have been through a lot together, ever since we were just kids but the moment I realized what I felt for you… I just knew."

"Syaoran…" Sakura said with a shy smile.

"These last years, they have been wonderful," Syaoran explained. "Which is why I want to keep this feeling of wonderfulness. What about you?"

Sakura stuttered a little before speaking. "Of course! I feel the same!"

Syaoran smiled and reached inside his yukata and took out a small velvet box. He kept looking at it, not daring to look at Sakura, who in turn was completely oblivious to what it was.

"I want you to open this," He gave her the box. "And tell me what you think."

Sakura nodded and gently took the box from his hands. She opened and saw a beautiful silver ring with a cherry blossom flower-shaped pink diamond in it. She gasped in surprise at how gorgeous it was.

"Syaoran," She kept looking at the ring. "This… this is so beautiful!"

"Did you like it then?" He asked her.

She nodded vehemently. "Of course I did! It's amazing!"

She hugged him tightly with her gladly returned. She sat back and kept looking at the ring, mesmerized by it.

"I am really happy you like it." He said almost… relieved.

"Like it?" Sakura asked with a short laugh. "I love it!"

Syaoran smiled and took one of her hands. "Sakura."

"Yes?" Sakura looked at him, still smiling.

"This isn't just a gift." He explained, already knowing his girlfriend didn't really understand yet what the ring was.

"No?' Sakura asked curiously. She though he was giving it to her because they had been together for five years now.

"No," Syaoran said. "Sakura."

Sakura kept looking at him, not knowing what to say. If the ring wasn't a gift, what was it exactly?

"Kinomoto Sakura," Syaoran began with a very serious voice. "I just told you I want to feel this feeling I have with you for the rest of my life and you told me you want the same."

She simply nodded.

"That is why I'm giving you this ring," Syaoran now started to sound nervous. "Kinomoto Sakura, will you marry me?"

Sakura's eyes bulged out and her mouth hung open. So this ring was a wedding ring and Syaoran was asking her to… She couldn't believe. This had completely taken her by surprise. Sure, she had imagined her marriage with Syaoran once or twice, but she never thought he would ask her before they even finished school. She couldn't believe it… And now Syaoran looked like he was about to have an attack since she hadn't given him an answer,

"Yes!" She almost shouted. "Yes, Syaoran! Of course, I'll marry you!"

Syaoran gave her one the brightest smiles she had ever seen and she could see his eyes were watering as she could feel the tears coming down of her own face. She closed the box, grabbed his neck, and brought their mouths together for a quick, but loving kiss. She felt her heart racing and could also feel his. She had never felt so happy in her life before.

"I love you." She told him after she pulled away.

"I love you too." Syaoran answered still smiling.

The two stayed together looking at each other before laughing and sitting back on the bench, very close to each other. Sakura opened the box again and the two admired the ring. She knew it wasn't cheap but she doubted he would ever tell him how much he had spent on it.

"No comes the hard part." Syaoran said.

"Hard part?" Sakura asked confused, still dazed from all that had just happened.

"Sakura, we are still underage," Syaoran explained. "Which means we need permission from your father."

Sakura nodded. That was true. They would need his permission. Then there was Syaoran's mother as well.

"We need to speak to your mother too." She reminded him.

Syaoran simply nodded.

"Look," Sakura squeezed one of his hands. "You don't need to worry about my father. When he married my mother, she was also in school."

Syaoran nodded. He remembered Sakura telling him that story. "And mother… well, I don't think she will complain. You are the new Mistress of the Cards and your magick is beyond powerful. She would probably think I'm a fool if I didn't marry you."

Sakura giggled. She wouldn't admit it but he definitely had a point. His mother would definitely see their marriage from that perspective. Well, at least they wouldn't have any problems with…

She suddenly realized something and went completely silent.

"Sakura?" Syaoran asked concerned. "What is it?"

She then started laughing.

"What's so funny?" He was utterly confused.

"Our parents will most likely not be a problem," She said as her laughter ended. "But, have you thought about what Touya is going to say?"

From the look on his face, she could swear he was about to faint.

\--

Months had passed since the proposal, the legal acceptance from Sakura's father for her to get married, the trip to Hong Kong to tell Syaoran's mother and get her approval, the decision of letting Tomoyo design the wedding dress and the setting of the date of the wedding, which would happen during the cherry blossom season. Syaoran thought it would be a perfect time and many of the guests had agreed.

The date of the wedding was fast approaching. Only a few days until it and thankfully, they had arranged almost everything. Sakura had chosen Tomoyo to be her Maid of Honor, of course, with Naoko, Rika, and Chiharu as her other bridesmaids. Syaoran had picked only Yamazaki as his Best Man. It had taken some convincing from both Tomoyo and Syaoran but they finally came to an agreement that even though her best friend would be the Maid of Honor, she would also film the ceremony.

The Li family had already arrived and they were all staying at Syaoran's old apartment. Eriol and Ms. Mizuki were coming from England but they would only be able to arrive at the day of the wedding. Kero said he wasn't so happy with Spinel Sun coming, but Sakura knew he actually missed having someone like him around, no matter how much he would deny it. The only ones missing were her brother Touya and Yukito.

They both had confirmed they would come, of course. True, Fujitaka needed to help convince his son to come to the wedding even though he didn't accept his sister was going to marry the ‘brat'. Yukito had been very glad when he sent her a letter confirming he would be coming. The only problem was that both would be arriving on the same day and the only place they would be able to stay would be the Kinomoto house. Tomoyo had said she would offer her house, but it was going through an extensive remodeling, so there was no other choice. Sakura could only hope they would get along.

"Why don't you use The Hope on them?" Kero had suggested once, to which Sakura had simply ignored. She wasn't going to use magick on them… well, there would be no need for that… she really hoped.

The night the two were going to arrive was also not the best since it was the same night Sakura's bridesmaids wanted to go out with her and have a sort of bachelorette party. That meant those two would be alone at the house for the night since her father was going out as well. She had asked Kero to keep an eye on them in case anything happened yet she seriously doubted he would actually do something.

She was almost finishing getting ready when she heard the doorbell ring. She went down the stairs and opened the door, happy to see Yukito standing on the other side. She smiled broadly and gave him a hug.

"Yukito!" She exclaimed. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too," He said with his serene voice. He held her in front of him with both of his hand, admiring her and smiling. "Look out, what a beautiful woman you've become."

Even after all those years, he would still cause her to blush and make her heart skip a little bit. She didn't feel too guilty since Syaoran had once told her after a few shots of sake at one of Yamazaki's party the older boy still did that to him too. He had apologized almost immediately, which had only cause Sakura to laugh.

"Can I say you look as handsome as ever?" Sakura asked as she helped him move his luggage inside the house.

"Only if your husband-to-be doesn't mind." Yukito joked lightly.

Sakura laughed but said nothing.

"I can't believe, Sakura," Yukito said with a genuine smile. "You are getting married."

"You say that because I'm too young or because I'm getting married to Syaoran?"

"I always liked Li, you know that," Yukito said. "And I don't see a problem with you getting married now. You are 18, after all. I'm just saying it's hard to picture the young girl I last saw getting married."

"Well, it's been a long time since you last saw me." Sakura said which she immediately regretted. "Oh, Yukito, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it like that!"

Yukito shook his head with a small smile. "I know you didn't."

Both stood in silence for a moment before Sakura began speaking again. "So, how was, well, Europe?"

Yukito smiled more broadly. "It was fantastic. So many different cultures and countries. It was just… so amazing I can't even explain."

"Well, I will love some tips for my honeymoon." Sakura smiled.

The two began to move the luggage when there was another knock on the door. Sakura excused herself to answer the door. Tomoyo was there and she could see a car behind her with all the rest of the girls waiting for her.

"You ready to go?" Tomoyo asked obviously to Yukito being inside the house.

Sakura glanced behind her quickly and gave Tomoyo a smile. "Sure! I'll be there in a second, okay?"

Tomoyo smiled, nodded and went back to the car. Sakura was about to close the door when she noticed someone coming towards her house. She almost didn't believe her eyes. It was Touya.

Her older brother looked at the car full of his sister's friends and kept walking towards his old house. He stopped in front of Sakura and just looked at her. Sakura just kept looking as well, not really sure what to say.

"You look good." Touya said with no hint teasing.

"Hum," That caught her by surprise. "Thanks. I was just getting ready to go out with my friends, we are having this thing…"

"A bachelorette party?" Touya asked. "Didn't really picture as the kind of girl that would do that. Then, again I wouldn't picture you marrying so early."

Sakura inhaled. She really didn't want to start fighting now. "Look, Touya…"

He cut her off when he gave her a hug. It took her a minute to realize what was going on before she hugged him back. It felt nice, really nice.

"Congratulations, Sakura," He said with an honesty in his voice she wasn't used to hearing. "You deserve this after all you … went through."

Sakura smiled and forced back her tears, not wanting to ruin her make-up. "Thanks, Touya. That means a lot. It truly does."

Her older brother just nodded and started moving his baggage inside the house when Yukito turned the corner and saw the two. It was like time was frozen and Sakura knew very well how that felt like.

"Touya." Yukito said gently.

"Yukito." Touya gave him a short nod.

Sakura felt torn. What was she supposed to do now? Leave these two alone? She didn't think it would be the best idea in the world.

"Sakura," Touya snapped her back to reality. "Your friends are waiting. You have to go."

"I know, I just…" She looked at him and Yukito.

"We can handle everything." Yukito told her with a smile.

"Go have fun with your friends." Touya said, practically shoving her out of the house.

"OK!" She said as she started leaving. "Hum, I won't be out for too long. So…"

"We will be fine, Sakura." Yukito reassured her.

Sakura gave both one last look before nodding and closing the door behind her. The two young men stared at each other before resuming what they were doing.

\--

The restaurant was fancy, really fancy. Tomoyo had made sure the place they would meet would be the very best. After the waiters took their orders from each one of the girl's top favorites foods, they started talking as they drank different types of exotic juices.

"You really didn't need to bring us to this place, Tomoyo," Sakura said already knowing the girl wouldn't take no for an answer. "It looks really expensive."

"It is not a problem at all," Tomoyo said with a smile. "Besides, Sakura deserves only the best!"

"I'll have to agree with her on that, Sakura," Chiharu said. "This place is amazing! Yamazaki never brought me to a place like this!"

"Not even when you got engaged?" Naoko asked curiously.

"No," She shook her head.

"And you girls ask me why I like to stay single." Naoko giggled as she took a sip from her juice.

"Are you sure you will never want to find someone?" Rika asked.

"For what?" Naoko asked. "So I can get married? I don't really think it's that necessary and I bet Tomoyo thinks the same."

All eyes turned to Tomoyo who simply sipped on her juice, almost as an enigmatic answer.

"Also, Rika never talks about marriage." Naoko pointed out.

Rika laughed a little but then sighed. "Well, now that we are older, you all know about…"

"Mr. Terada." Chiharu completed for her.

"Yoshiyuki," Rika corrected. "He isn't our teacher anymore."

"I still can't believe you really liked him." Sakura commented feeling once again the last one to know something.

"Rika," Tomoyo patted her hand. "You were a very brave girl to actually tell him how you felt after we left school and went to high school."

Rika nodded. "I just never expected that he…"

"That he what?" Naoko asked curiously.

"That he would return my feelings." She said almost lower than a whisper.

"He did?" Chiharu asked completely surprised while the other girls tried to contain their surprises.

"He did," Rika sighed. "But he said I was still young and that I should experience my youth. He never undermined my feelings but he wanted me to experience what life has to offer me and not to be stuck in the past. He said he would always wait for me, even if I changed my mind one day about what I feel about him."

"That was…" Sakura was trying to find the right words to not hurt her friend.

"He was very mature," Tomoyo said. "He wants to be fair to you. One day, if you realize that your feelings are real and never changed, he will be there."

"That's romantic," Chiharu commented. "In a way, I suppose."

"What about you?" Rika changed the attention to her. "When are you and Yamazaki going to tie the knot?"

"Soon," She answered with a smile. "Probably sometime after we already started college."

"You two belong together." Sakura said with a smile.

The night continued as the girls kept talking and enjoying themselves, preparing for the most special day of one of them.

\--

Back at the Kinomoto house, Touya and Yukito had finished setting up their things in Touya's old bedroom. During the whole process, they barely exchanged any words. After all was finished, Yukito sighed and turned to Touya.

"If you want," He began, making Touya look at him. "I can sleep in living room, is no bother at all. I just don't want…"

"Don't want what?" Touya asked.

"I just don't want to make you feel uncomfortable," Yukito admitted. "Having me sleep here in the same room… I know it won't be easy."

"It will be worse if you don't." Touya told him seriously.

Yukito looked at him bewildered. Touya sighed and sat on his bed, avoiding eye contact with the man standing in front of him.

"After not seeing you for so long, I just…" Touya shook his head. "It would be worse if you didn't stay here."

"Touya," Yukito didn't know what to say. "I don't…"

"I'm sorry." Touya finally looked at Yukito's eyes.

"Sorry?" Yukito asked.

"Sorry for leaving like the way I did," Touya continued. "I didn't want to break your heart even though I knew what I was doing was breaking your heart. It's just that I was selfish and didn't want to see you going through that."

"So you left without saying goodbye to me personally." Yukito reminded him.

After a long period of silence, Touya began speaking again. "I was afraid."

"Afraid?" Yukito asked. "Of what?"

"Of…of us," Touya confessed. "My feelings for you… what that meant, I just couldn't handle the pressure, what could happen… I was afraid of what could happen to us, of what could happen to you."

"Touya," Yukito said with a sad voice and sat next to him on the bed. "You should have told me this. It wasn't just your decision to make. You know that."

"I know." Touya lowered his head in shame.

"You did break my heart." Yukito told him sincerely.

"I know." Touya's voice couldn't be more filled with regret.

"But nothing changed." Yukito said.

Touya turned to him, his eyes confused and Yukito gave him a very shy smile.

"I traveled so much and," Yukito let out a breath. "Yet nothing changed."

"So, are you saying that…" Touya was still so surprised that he couldn't complete his question.

"What I am saying is that," Yukito inhaled. "I loved you from the first memory I have of you. Given my situation, I truly loved you for my entire life, Kinomoto Touya."

Touya was speechless for a moment. "I traveled the world a lot too, you know."

"I know that." Yukito nodded.

"You know what I learned?" Touya asked but answered even before Yukito had a chance. "I am not afraid anymore. I have nothing to be afraid. I don't care about what others will think or do. I will always be by your side. You are the only person I care about what is thought of me."

Yukito just sat there, hearing what Touya was saying.

"Hearing you saying all of that as well," Touya looked at the ceiling. "I don't even know what is supposed to happen next, I don't-"

Yukito grabbed the back of Touya's head and kissed him. An intimate kiss the two hadn't shared in a long time, sending feelings through their whole bodies, awakening all feelings that never went away, only lied dormant.

"I love you, Touya," Yukito said after breaking the kiss. "What I feel for you is the strongest and truest feeling I have ever felt for someone. You are the only person I have ever felt like this for."

"I love you too, Yukito," Touya said as he caressed his love's face. "I promise you, I will never leave you again."

The shared another kiss, before Touya ended it, making Yukito look at him questioningly.

"I'm coming back to Japan," Touya told him. "I'm coming back and I want you to move in with me. I want you and me to start a life together and spend all of it together."

Yukito could only smile as he jumped on top of Touya, making both fell back on the bed as they resumed their kissing, allowing their feelings and desires take over them completely.

\--

From Sakura's room, Kero sat in front of the TV playing a video game with headphones on and the volume at its loudest. The last thing he wanted was to know what Sakura's brother and the snow rabbit were doing.

\--

The day of the ceremony had finally arrived. As the guest walked around the chapel, from above, Kero watched the party, a little sad he couldn't be part of it, even though he understood why he couldn't be there.

"Lonely?" He heard a voice ask him from behind him. Who could be talking to him so high… Oh.

"Suppi," Kero greeted with the teasing tone he always reserved for the other guardian. "I see Eriol brought you and the girl to the wedding."

"If you are referring to Mizuki Kaho, you are correct," Spinel Sun explained. "As for Ruby Moon, she isn't here."

"She isn't?" Kero asked curiously. Why wouldn't Eriol bring his other guardian?

"Eriol believed that Ruby Moon needed more meaning in her life," Spinel Sun told him. "He sent her to work in a magick shop of one Clow Reed's former associates."

Kero nodded, not really wanting to know that much more about it. The two floated in the air for more time, still watching as people arrived before Kero turning to the black cat with a mischievous smile.

"What do you say we go find some sweets to eat?" Kero asked a horrified Spinel Sun.

\--

At one part of the Chapel, Yukito was trying to make Touya stand still so he could fix his tie but to not much avail.

"Will you please remain still?" Yukito pleaded. "You wouldn't want to look informal on your sister's wedding, would you?"

"I wouldn't really mind since she's marrying him." Touya said annoyed.

"Touya," Yukito reprimanded him. "She's happy. That's all that should matter to you."

Touya just huffed but said nothing, allowing Yukito to continue his work.

"I see he still gives a lot of trouble." A feminine voice made the two turn their attention from the task.

"Kaho." Touya said.

"How are you doing, Touya, it's been quite long, hasn't it?" She smiled and him and turned to Yukito with a smile of her own. "Tsukishiro, how are you?"

"I'm very well, Ms. Mizuki." Yukito answered politely.

She smiled and kept looking at the two with a peculiar smile, making the two young men share a quick and confused look. She approached them and put her hands on their shoulders.

"I'm really happy for both of you," She said with a truly genuine smile. "You two make each much better than when you are by yourselves. Hold on to that, boys, you are one of the lucky ones."

She winked at them and left still smiling, leaving the two a bit confused and quite embarrassed.

\--

Sakura stood in front of a big mirror, admiring the stunning wedding dress that Tomoyo had made for her. It was mostly white, but it had touches of very light pink and small golden stars around it. She had no words to describe how beautiful it was.

"Tomoyo, I…" She kept looking at the dress from every angle possible. "I could never dream of something as wonderful as this."

"All for you, Sakura," Tomoyo said gently, admiring her friend in the dress. "I want you to be the happiest you ever were."

"And I am!" She turned to Tomoyo, went to the girl, and gave her a hug. "Thank you. Thank you, Tomoyo, for everything."

Tomoyo hugged her friend back tightly, holding back her tears. "All I want is for you to be happy."

"Thanks for helping me achieve that." Sakura told her with a smile as both girls held hands.

"Oh!" Tomoyo snapped her fingers and went to a table bringing back a small box with her. "This is for you."

"Tomoyo," Sakura was beginning to shake her head. "I can't accept more gifts from you!"

"This isn't from me," Tomoyo said, which made Sakura curious. "Open it."

Sakura did it and saw a bouquet of flowers inside of it. Something told her that she had seen that bouquet somewhere before, but she couldn't quite place it where…

"This," She felt her voice fail. "This is the same bouquet…"

"That your mother had on her wedding day," Tomoyo said. "Well, not the exact same one, but my mother made sure an identical one would be made. She wanted you to use it. What do you think?"

Sakura kept looking at the bouquet. She knew it wasn't her mother's, but still…

"Hey!" Tomoyo touched her shoulder. "Don't cry, okay?"

"I'm sorry, it's just that… this is wonderful too!" Sakura said, blinking her eyes so the tears would go away. "I need to thank your mother."

"You can do that after you get married." Tomoyo said.

The two kept looking at the dress, seeing if there was something else that needed retouching when they heard a knock on the door. Tomoyo went to answer the door.

"You have a guest." Tomoyo said.

Sakura turned away from the mirror and saw Eriol standing there. She was astounded how grown and older the boy looked. He still looked somewhat their age, but a bit older. The perks of magickal powers, she reminded herself.

"Sakura," He said admiring her dress. "You look absolutely stunning."

"Thanks, Eriol," She smiled. "It's good to see that you made it."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world," He gave her a smile and turned to Tomoyo still smiling. "Daidouji, would you mind if I had a moment with Sakura alone?"

"Of course not," She smiled at both them. "See you in a while, Sakura."

She left and the two mages stood alone in the room. Eriol offered a small sofa so they both could sit.

"I mean it when I say you look stunning." Eriol commented.

"Stop it!" Sakura laughed. "You are making me blush."

"I'm really happy for you Sakura," Eriol said honestly. "And for Syaoran, as well. Nothing makes me happier to see my descendant marrying you."

Sakura giggled. "You know how he hates when you call him that."

Eriol smiled mischievously, obviously knowing that.

"Are Ms. Mizuki, Spinel Sun and, hum, Akizuki here?" She asked.

"Kaho is here in the chapel while Spinel Sun is keeping Cerberus company," Eriol explained. "Ruby Moon didn't come."

"No?" Sakura asked confused because she had made sure she invited all four.

"Ruby Moon has been going through a lot for the past years," Eriol said with a somewhat sad tone. "I want what is best for her, for her to be happy."

"Of course you do!" Sakura said. "It's the same I want for Kero and Yue, hum, and Yukito."

Eriol smiled. "Which is why I sent her to work in a magick shop."

"A… magick shop?" Sakura asked confused.

"Yes," Eriol nodded. "It used to be owned by a very powerful witch who was an acquaintance of my past self. Now, it is her apprentice who takes care of it. I believe it will be the best place for her."

Sakura nodded, still trying to wrap her mind around what he had just told her. "Well, I hope she finds her way."

"I'm sure she will," Eriol said. "Which brings me to my next point. I need to ask you for a favor."

"A favor?" Sakura tilted her head. Eriol had never asked her for a favor, not that she really remembered.

"Yes," Eriol nodded. "I know the day of your wedding is probably the worst scenario. However, since I am here, I wanted to ask you already, if you don't mind."

"Of course not!" Sakura reassured him. "Ask away."

"With Ruby Moon no longer with us and Kaho and I…" He measured his words. "Spinel Sun feels lonely. He might not say it, but I can tell. He's mine after all."

"I can understand," Sakura nodded. "It's the same with Kero."

"I was wondering if he could stay here in Japan for some time," Eriol asked. "Cerberus will keep him company. While the two might say they don't get along, I think you and I know the truth behind that."

Sakura giggled. "Yes, I know. Kero is too proud to admit that he likes Spinel Sun."

"I experience something quite similar with Spinel Sun," Eriol smirked. "What do you say? I know it is quite a lot to ask since you will have your honeymoon quite soon, I believe."

"It won't be a problem at all, Eriol," Sakura reassured him. "Spinel Sun is welcome to stay here as long as it is needed."

"Thank you, Sakura." He squeezed one of her hands.

"You are welcome." She said with a smile.

Both got up from the sofa, Eriol heading out. "I need to go check on him and see how Kaho is doing."

"See you at the ceremony then." Sakura said.

Eriol nodded and opened the door, preparing to leave but he stopped and turned around, looking at Sakura. He returned to the room and reached inside of one his pockets. "I almost forgot your gift."

"My gift?" Sakura asked curiously.

Eriol took out his own wand in key form from the pocket and held it, making it briefly shine. Once it stopped, he smiled brightly at Sakura. "Congratulations, Sakura. You deserve all of this happiness."

Sakura could only look perplexed as she saw Eriol leaving the room before she could ask what he had just done. Staring at the door for a few more moments, she turned around and… almost had a heart attack. Standing right in front of her was her mother, Kinomoto Nadeshiko.

The same mother she saw in the hundreds of pictures every morning. She looked beautiful. She floated above the ground, her long hair flowing. She was dressed in a white dressed with a pair of long white feathered wings sprouting from behind her back. She smiled warmly at her daughter.

"Mom?" Sakura could not believe it.

"It really is me, my sweet daughter." She said with a voice that somehow Sakura knew it was her mother's.

"I-I-I…" Sakura closed her eyes and inhaled, trying to calm herself down. "How is this possible? I don't understand."

"Your friend." Nadeshiko said simply.

"Eriol…" That was his gift.

"He used his magick so you could see me," She explained. "Just for today, I am afraid."

"Is it…" Sakura was afraid to move and all of this disappear. "Is it really you?"

"It is me," Nadeshiko smiled.

"Oh, mom!" Sakura started crying. "I can't… I can't…"

"Shhh," Nadeshiko approached her. "Oh, my sweet daughter. I wish I could touch you and comfort you."

"You are here!" Sakura said between sobs. "That is more than I could ever ask for!"

"Then let's enjoy this moment." Nadeshiko suggested with a smile.

"Yes," Sakura nodded and cleaned away her tears. "Please."

"I want to tell you, Sakura," Nadeshiko said as her ghostly hand hovered above her daughter's head. "You have made me the proudest mother any mother could have been. I am so proud of you that I can't even put into words."

"Really?" Sakura asked weakly, still trying to not cry again.

"Really," Nadeshiko reassured her. "I love you, Sakura."

"I love you too, mom!" Sakura said the words she wished her whole life she could have said to her mother.

\--

In another room, Li Meiling tried her best to calm Syaoran down. The young man had already fussed with his tuxedo countless time and he couldn't stop walking around the room. No wonder he didn't want his mother or his sisters there with him. They would probably beat him up, although the desire of doing just that was growing for Meiling.

"Will sit still, please?" Meiling almost shouted. "This isn't going to help, you know that."

"I know that!" Syaoran said, still walking around the room. "I just can't seem to control myself."

"What do you think is going to happen?" Meiling asked. "That she's going to decide not to marry you right in the altar?"

Syaoran froze, his face turning into a completely horrified one.

"I am kidding!" Meiling said. "She loves you, Syaoran. She has since she was 10."

Syaoran finally sat down and Meiling sat next to him. He seemed really nervous.

"The day is finally here." He said simply.

"Yes," Meiling nodded. "And it is going to be a great, no, wait, a perfect day for you two. Today is the day you will be married to the one you love."

He turned to her with a small smile. "And you are okay with that."

"I am," She nodded. "You know that. It was our deal, remember?"

He nodded.

"So there is nothing for me than just to fulfill my end of it." She said with a small smile of her own.

The two heard a knock on the door and Syaoran told them to come in. Tomoyo entered the room and greeted both of them. Syaoran was on his feet immediately, walking towards her.

"Is everything okay with Sakura?" He asked worriedly.

"Everything is fine, Syaoran," She reassured and then turned to Meiling. "How long has he been like this?"

"Too long!" She said as she moved to leave the room. "Your turn, Daidouji."

She closed the door and the two were alone. "There is no need to be nervous, Syaoran but I'm sure Meiling has already told you that."

He nodded and started pacing a bit again. "Can't help that much really."

"I can't really say that I understand how you feel," Tomoyo said. "But marrying the one you love must not be as easy as people think it is."

"No, it really isn't," Syaoran said and stopped to look at her. "I'm sorry for taking that away from you."

Tomoyo blinked and breathed in. She knew what he was talking about. She could simply pretend she didn't know, but Syaoran had grown into a more insightful man. He saying that really took her by surprise.

"Sorry I even said that." He said lowering his head.

"You don't have to apologize for either," Tomoyo said. "You love her. She loves you. She has been the happiest I have ever seen her since I met her. That is all I ever wanted."

"You wanted her to be happy?" Syaoran asked. "Even if it wasn't with y-"

"She's happy," She said before he could finish. "That is all that matters."

Syaoran nodded.

"Promise me one thing?" Tomoyo asked seriously.

"Of course." Syaoran said.

"Make her happy," Tomoyo requested. "Forever."

"As long as I live." Syaoran promised.

"Good," Tomoyo nodded. "I just wanted to tell you she's about ready. I'll see you in a few minutes."

Tomoyo left the room, not believing that she would one day have this talk with Syaoran. It didn't matter, really. It was just surprising to her, really. As she walked the corridor, she saw Meiling standing not far from the room she was just in. Something told her she definitely heard their talk. Besides, Meiling was insightful too. She always assumed she knew about her and her feelings for Sakura.

"How is he?" Meiling asked as the two walked together.

"Still nervous," Tomoyo said. "It's like I told him. It isn't easy marrying the love of your life as people make it be."

"Just like it isn't easy losing them." Meiling observed but said nothing beyond that, which made Tomoyo glad.

After walking in silence for a few minutes, the Hong Kong girl broke the silence. "What are you doing after finishing high school?"

Tomoyo smiled, glad at the sudden change of subject. "Going to the university but most likely not here in Japan."

"You are leaving?" Meiling asked with her eyebrows raised.

"I think it's time to move on," Tomoyo said honestly. "Discover new things, new horizons."

"I see." Meiling said with a tone that said ‘I know why you are doing this.'

"I want to study filmmaking," Tomoyo explained. "There are a lot of great schools out there in the world."

"Any specific place in mind?" Meiling asked curiously.

"I know there is very good Film School in Canada," Tomoyo said. "I always wanted to meet that country."

"Canada, huh?" Meiling said as she was thinking about it. "I bet is a very interesting country. It would nice for us to meet it, don't you think?"

"Us?" Tomoyo asked surprised.

"Sure," Meiling answered with a smile. "I am sure you would like the company of someone like me. We have… things in common, after all."

Tomoyo simply smiled.

\--

Sakura walked down the aisle with arm linked to her father's. She smiled as she saw all her friends and loved ones gathered, filling her heart with even more happiness than it already was thanks to Eriol's gift. The happiness only grew as she saw Syaoran waiting for her with a smile that made her feel more loved than ever.

As they reached the altar, Sakura turned to her father, who gave her a kiss on her forehead and smiled at her.

"I love you, Sakura." He told her.

"I love you too, daddy." She told her. She let him go and went to join Syaoran in front of the priest.

Fujitaka sat in the front row right next to Touya and Yukito. He saw the priest say some words and soon the soon to be married couple would exchange their vows. His happiness for his daughter couldn't be bigger. Except, it could…

"Mom?" He heard Touya whisper from his side. He looked at where his son was looking with a stunned face and he felt his heart stop for a moment.

Nadeshiko, his Nadeshiko, dressed as an angel watched from a distance as Sakura and Syaoran got married. Her eyes moved from the couple to him and her son, giving them a smile, the same one that made him fall in love with her every day he saw her. He felt lost in time and when he heard people cheering, he noticed the ceremony had ended and she began to fade away. Before she disappeared completely, he whispered ‘I love you' and his ears heard the same words uttered by his late wife's voice.

\--

With the ceremony over, the couple and the guest left the chapel, smiling, celebrating and congratulating the couple. The two walked waving and smiling, their entwined hands never letting go of each other. They kept walking until flowers began to fall from the sky together with little glowing orbs. People pointed out that the flowers were cherry blossoms and carnations. Everyone was so surprised that nobody looked up except for Sakura and Syaoran.

Above them, all 53 Sakura Cards were in their unsealed forms celebrating with Kero and Spinel Sun with them. Sakura smiled and looked at Syaoran, both saying ‘I love you' at the same time as they kissed each other romantically, their love being celebrated around them as both began the rest of their lives together.


End file.
